


The Elevator

by charizardzxc



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Non-Consensual Bondage, Portal 2 Spoilers, Post-Portal 2, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardzxc/pseuds/charizardzxc
Summary: If you know who the main antagonist in portal 2 is, you'll be fine spoiler-wise. Glados does kinky stuff with an unnamed test subject. No story, but it spoils the ending of portal 2.





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, this test really isn't that hard.", GLaDOS said in her odd robotic voice. She was getting annoyed with her new test subject. After Wheatley was defeated and Chell left, she decided to use the last of her human test subjects before they had too much brain damage to test. In reality, the test was very hard, and the test subject was solving it at an average speed, according to GLaDOS' records. But she didn't see the need to let him know that. Either way, she was getting bored.   
The test subject didn't say anything in response. He wasn't mute like Chell, but he was in shock. There was no Wheatley to actually wake him up from the cryogenic storage room, so she had just dumped him into the first test chamber and waited for his broken bones to heal. Nothing was ever explained, and he didn't understand how he got there. He did understand Sentry Turrets and Thermal Discouragement Beams, so it wasn't very hard to make him start testing. She had several new inventions to test, including buttons that require different amounts of weight to activate, adhesion gel, sentry turrets that fired high powered funnels instead of bullets (pushing the test subject farther away), and water that looked like Propulsion Gel. That last one probably wasn't the most important thing to test, but GLaDOS did know that aperture didn't exist anymore and wouldn't be selling anything she was testing anyway. Besides, she had no morals.  
"We're sorry to inform you that this next test is impossible. Make no attempt to solve it." The test subject looked up at one of the cameras with a very satisfying look of anguish as he got into the elevator. Usually, the test that was "impossible" was actually pretty easy, but she decided to change it a little bit. As the elevator doors flew open, the test subject was greeted by an eye-searing display of acid, lasers, sentry turrets, all kinds of gel (including the water), funnels, and energy balls. She was planning on killing him, might as well have fun with it. As he panicked just to find a surface that he could put a portal on, a plate with spikes on it started slowly descending from the ceiling, certainly not helping him panic less. Within about 20 seconds, he was still on that platform and having to crouch to not get crushed by the spike plate. Giving up, he tried to find the quickest way to kill himself.  
"That's pathetic." The test subject looked up, and he was crying. GLaDOS laughed. "Don't die like a pussy. I'm going to kill you, and it's going to be excruciating."  
The test subject got on his knees and started begging. "P-please... Don't k-kill me... I'll do anything..."  
The spike plate stopped moving as GLaDOS thought about this for a moment. "Anything?"  
The test subject nodded enthusiastically, suddenly hopeful that he might see his family again. It's not like he had much choice. Brain damaged or not, he knew that trying to fight GLaDOS probably wasn't a good idea.  
Nobody said anything for about a minute as GLaDOS thought.  
"Go into the elevator", she said, reopening the doors to the entrance elevator. The test subject obediently did as he was told. The doors closed behind him, but the elevator didn't start moving. He realized he was trapped in there. He looked nervously up at the complicated electronics all around the elevator, imagining what horrible weapons could be hidden in there. Nothing happened for about 30 seconds. Just when he thought that the elevator was safe, eight robotic arms emerged from the corner between the walls and the ceiling. They were small and had several finger-like things on the ends, but they looked very strong. He wanted to run or hide, but they were coming from all sides of the tiny elevator so he had no choice other than to just let GLaDOS do whatever she was doing with the arms. Four of them each grabbed one of his limbs and held him up in a spread-eagle position while the other four arms went to work with a long, red, cordlike rope. The rope was thin and very strong. It didn't look like it would stretch at all, but it was very easily bent, meaning that knots would be tighter. The arms started tying him up, forming all kinds of complicated knots all over him. Looking down at it, he realized he was completely helpless and wouldn't know where to start if he tried to untie himself, but the arms didn't seem to be done at all. They kept going for a few minutes, then, suddenly, they paused. The test subject was confused, because there were loose ends and random strands of rope in weird places. Then, suddenly, they turned him over so he was parallel to the ground, facedown, still held above the floor. At this point, he started crying again. The arms kept tying him up. He wondered if GLaDOS was making this take longer than it should intentionally. After about 30 seconds, the robotic arms suddenly pulled his own arms behind his back, so his hands were above his ass. More rope. Then they pulled his legs so his feet almost touched his hands. He realized he was being hogtied.   
The test subject had never been tied up before, he had only seen it done in movies, etc. He hated being tied up. He felt so weak and vulnerable. It was similar to having his arms and legs cut off. He just couldn't move or do anything. The arms finished what they were doing and dropped him onto the floor. Being hogtied was uncomfortable, but not painful. Yet. He could imagine the sadistic AI that was doing this to him teasing him and gloating. However, she was nowhere to be found, and hadn't said a word since she told him to go into this elevator that had become a prison. He was scared, and kind of wished she was there. Even though she was torturing him, he just wanted another living being to talk to. What if she never came back? That was when it sunk in that now he was truly at her mercy. Sure, she was the one that was probably going to kill him, but she was also the only one who could save him. There was no such thing as escape, it was only about keeping her happy. With no warning, he felt the elevator start moving upward, very quickly. It felt like hours in the elevator, but that might have been his nervousness. At this speed, he felt like he should be at his destination by now. But the elevator kept moving up. It came to an abrupt stop, making the test subject fly a few feet up into the air then fall back down painfully.  
"We hope your brief detention in the elevator has been a pleasant one", GLaDOS said. The test subject felt a mixture of joy to hear her again and a sinking feeling in his stomach, wondering what she was going to do to him. He wished he had just jumped into the acid when he had the chance. The elevator's doors still hadn't opened, and he wondered what was taking so long. "I suppose you're wondering what i'm going to do to you." GLaDOS was right. Oh god, what was she going to do to him?   
"I bet you'd really like to know. In fact, i bet you hate not knowing. I bet-", she said, opening the elevator doors very slowly "-that you've pissed your pants twice already with theories about how i'm going to torture you."  
She was correct. Now, he saw exactly what she was doing. This was part of her sadistic game, this was part of the torture. He realized that she hadn't even hurt him yet. If it was this bad before she started, how bad would it be being tortured? Despite all this, he began to trust GLaDOS for some inexplicable reason. Never mind that, deciding how he felt about her wasn't exactly a priority.  
"Well, you'll be delighted to know that you're stupid for thinking that and you've been torturing yourself so mercilessly that i didn't even have to do anything."  
Did he... like it when she said things like this to him?  
"We at Aperture would like to thank you for being such a great test subject and helping us do science."  
What?  
The elevator doors were almost fully open, and with a gasp, he noticed something he hadn't seen in decades.  
The warm sunlight passed through the leaves of the giant oak trees, creating a beautiful green glow. He could see tall grass, and huge patches of flowers. There was what looked like a small town off in the distance. A deer ate some berries off a bush not twenty feet away from him. He took in more of his surroundings. He wasn't actually on the surface, he was in a room about the size of a gymnasium, with a giant staircase leading from where he was right up to the surface.  
"I've decided not to kill you. Enjoy the rest of your pointless life."  
And then came the most humiliating, soul-crushing moment of his pointless life. He was still tied up, and GLaDOS didn't see the need to untie him. But he quickly recovered. He didn't even consider giving up. It was just rope. If it wouldn't break, he would use the friction to cut his feet off and limp to the surface. Whatever it took, he would have his freedom, he would escape. He could never forgive himself if he let this opportunity go. He started struggling as hard as he could, ignoring the pain and ignoring GLaDOS' laughter. The stairs retracted and were replaced with a conveyor belt moving upward. HE ONLY HAD TO MOVE TWO GODDAMN FEET TO ESCAPE! It was pointless. He stopped for a second to see his progress. It certainly hurt, but he didn't see any real progress with sawing off his feet, and, of course, the rope was still perfectly intact.  
"Well, if you really refuse to leave, then i guess i have no choice. You win. You get to stay here. Congratulations." The elevator doors closed as he slowly descended back down. He had no tears left to cry. He couldn't even kill himself. He was truly stuck down here until GLaDOS decided to release him or until he died of old age. The elevator moved lower and lower and his hopes and dreams were gone forever.


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glados teases the guy some more then fucks him. Not as good as the first one, but not bad imo. Next one's gonna be great, i have plans for 4-5 chapters.

The elevator didn't stop for what seemed like hours. GLaDOS left him tied up, either to humiliate him more or because it was necessary for whatever she was going to do to next. He suspected both. The elevator moved slowly this time. Eventually, it came to a stop. The doors opened at a normal speed, to reveal a bedroom exactly like his cryogenic storage room. The bed looked so warm and comfortable. He was too exhausted to try and figure out what GLaDOS was doing or thinking, he just couldn't make himself care. Any desire to disobey her was crushed that day, and he knew that whatever she wanted to happen was going to happen, so what was the point? He wasn't scared of her killing him. It wasn't that hard to think of things that were worse than death, and he decided it was best to face them after a good night's sleep. If it was a trap, he knew there was no point trying to avoid it. He expected to either be untied or to be transported to his bed and forced to sleep while tied up. However, nothing happened for a few minutes.  
"Sorry for the wait. I was busy laughing at the video i took of you flopping around like a fish." He looked at the floor.  
"You know, i could send this to your family. There are some new inventions that make that quick and easy. By the way, did you know you're a grandfather?" He looked about 30 years old, but he knew he was much older than he looked. Somehow, GLaDOS found yet another way to really get to him. He imagined his kids, growing up and getting married and having kids of their own, without him. Last time he had seen them... No. It was too painful to think about.  
"Anyway, you have a big day tomorrow. Good night." The lights abruptly shut off, and the test subject was left in a pitch-black room. Still hogtied. He wondered if he would be able to see his hand in front of his face. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to move his hands. He waited. And waited. What else was he supposed to do? But he knew that he was going to have to sleep like this. In the elevator. Right next to that bed with its squishy mattress and the fluffy, thick blankets. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he was forced to look into the room. He could make out the detail on the blankets. They looked so soft compared to the cold metal floor here.  
He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, and he immediately realized that he was in a lot of pain. He had been hogtied for about an hour, and he had a feeling that it was tighter than it should be. There was a burning feeling in his shouders, knees, and thighs. He tried to get into a comfortable position, giving up after about ten seconds. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.  
The test subject was woken up by the movement of his elevator. He was still tied up, big surprise. He hated how GLaDOS could transport him wherever she wanted him at any time.  
"Oh good, you're up. I have a special surprise for you." It was around this time that he realized that he literally hadn't eaten in decades. His stomach was growling. He glumly pictured her teasing him with food, then realized- If he didn't eat, he would die. He would die! He saw a glimmer of hope. Maybe GLaDOS was conflicted about feeding him, and decided to put her desire to torture him over her desire to keep him alive. He allowed himself to be hopeful.  
The elevator came to a stop and the doors flew open. He breathed a sigh of relief. This was it. He had judged her too harshly, she wasn't as terrible as he thought. The room he saw contained GLaDOS herself, surrounded by either water or acid. She was going to drown him, and she would watch him die in person. Drowning wasn't a bad way to go. Relatively. It wasn't as bad as he imagined, but it was bad enough to be believable.   
An arm, similar to the ones that had put him in this godforsaken hogtie, came out of the elevator. It grabbed him around his waist, extended out of the elevator, and held him over the water. He got a good look at the water. It looked cold.  
GLaDOS, who had been oddly silent during this, started laughing. The test subject took this as a good sign. Suddenly, he was underwater. He gratefully opened his mouth, swallowing as much water as possible. He couldn't breathe, he was already freezing to death from the cold, and he smiled. It was all over.  
He could move his arms and legs. The rope was gone. It must have dissolved. He didn't know why he did it, but he suddenly had second thoughts and instantly made a descision. He wanted to live. He swam with all his remaining strength, and was bobbing on the surface of the water, coughing up a mixture of water and blood. He noticed that the liquid he had almost drowned in had also dissolved his clothes, everything except his underwear. He realized that he had made a mistake by living.  
"You really are stupid, aren't you?", said GLaDOS. "Why did you think that i didn't know you were suicidal? I truly want to know." He didn't say anything. He kept bobbing up and down, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his own blood.  
"Anyway, i bet you're dying to know what the surprise is", she said. They both knew exactly what the surprise was. A giant, more powerful arm grabbed him around the waist. He didn't struggle. He kept his head low. He didn't know why he was embarassed, she was only a robot. A failed experiement. But he didn't believe that. He felt like she had crossed some sort of line from being a machine to being a person.  
The arm carried him up above the water. More arms emerged from all directions. Some grabbed his limbs, holding him very securely so he couldn't move at all. Others had random objects, including wet sponges, disposable rubber gloves, and what seemed suspiciously like shit. They started moving all around his body, touching him in odd ways. They were staying away from his genitals, and he wasn't sure what their purpose was, unless it was to make him extremely uncomfortable. They were definitely succeeding at that. Then, suddenly, he felt something long and thick push its way into his anus. It thrusted repeatedly and hard. He let out a moan. It started out soft and quiet, but as the arm kept thrusting, his moaning just kept getting louder. After about ten seconds, another arm slowly pulled his underwear down past his crotch. It kept pulling it until it fell off of him. He watched the boxers make a small splash far below him.  
GLaDOS, who had been silent again, suddenly broke out in more laughter. She didn't even need to insult it. Either as a side affect of the cryogenic storage, or having to do with the icy water, or maybe just because it was like that, his penis was tiny, and obviously erect. Only now he realized that he had a throbbing erection. Still, it would be embarassing even if it was that long flaccid. The fact that this was as big as it could get stung. Everything about what was happening stung. But he was quickly distracted again by the thing fucking him, and suddenly he knew that he was ejaculating. It had only been two minutes since he had been dropped into the water.  
"You're pathetic."  
He couldn't agree more.  
Without warning, he was dropped back into the water, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He didn't die, he passed out from hypothermia or PGFPOD (post-getting-fucked-passing-out-disorder). He'll be around to get lewded in the next chapter.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i promised that the next chapter would be good, and i did have plans for it. But as i started writing it, i kinda thought it was getting repetitive and shitty, and that it would be best to just end it. Besides, i'm working on other stuff.

The test subject woke up in a warm, comfortable bed, the same one he had been teased with the day before. It was so soft. He tried to get up, but he couldn't even get the blankets off of his chest. It was cold and scary out there, but it was warm and safe in here. Besides, GLaDOS would be waking him up soon. He lay sprawled out on the bed, just snoozing. Not a care in the world.  
"Good morning." The test subject had begun to love the sound of GLaDOS' voice. He had begin to love GLaDOS. He didn't really question it or try to figure out why. He knew that if he cooperated with her, he would be safe and happy. That was all he really wanted.  
"So did you enjoy getting raped?"  
"Yeah, i actually did." He hadn't spoken for a while, unless you counted his moans.  
GLaDOS wasn't surprised at all, maybe something to do with the fact that she was 7000 times smarter than him. "Glad to hear it. I have another surprise for you."  
One of the walls of the room flipped to reveal a chair. It looked like one you would see at a dining room table. "Sit down," said GLaDOS. The test subject did as he was told. As he half-expected, he was tied to it. Been there, done that. He was slightly uncomfortable when he realized just how tightly he was tied. He really couldn't struggle at all. Whatever GLaDOS was planning to do with him, she wanted him to hold still for it.  
"Are you ready for the surprise?" He would have nodded, but his head was not excluded from the rest of his body when it came to being tied to the chair. "I drugged you."  
Suddenly, everything became clear. He was trapped in a science lab against his will, completely at the mercy of a sadistic AI who had just raped him. He did not love her, and he did not want to stay here. He wanted to go home. But that was not an option. A robot arm popped out of the elevator and pulled him in, chair and all. He felt nothing but dread. The elevator started zooming up, up, and up. His heart was beating fast. He tried struggling, but he didn't really feel like he was moving at all. The rope bit into his skin. He saw his hands turning blue. The elevator came to a stop, and the doors didn't open.  
"So you want to die?"  
"Yes," he said suspiciously. What was she going to do?  
"I'll be honest with you. I love torturing you. But i prefer new test subjects, and i have no shortage of those. Their screams are more satisfying." The test subject didn't know where this was going.  
"But i have one last thing planned. Remember when you were going to die a quick and painless death by jumping into acid?" She laughed. He could hear the smirk in her voice.  
Two robotic arms came out and readjusted the rope so his legs were spread wide. He still couldn't move a muscle. GLaDOS hadn't given him clothes, he was still naked.  
Directly in front of him, a small door in the wall slowly started opening. He saw a glint of silver, but he couldn't make out what it was. He couldn't take it anymore.  
"STOP FUCKING TEASING ME!"  
Everything froze. "Oh?", GLaDOS asked casually. "Well, if that's what you really want..." The device in front of him fully appeared. It was a bread knife. Long, curved, serrated. Right in front of him. It slowly started moving toward him. It touched his chest lightly. He was frozen with horror.  
Suddenly, it sliced directly down, making a thin cut down his chest and sticking right into his ballsack. He opened his mouth to scream, but before he knew it, he was ballgagged. The knife kept moving around, mutilating his balls and penis. She didn't actually remove any flesh, she left it there as a mangled mess.  
"Bet you'd rather i was teasing you right now," said GLaDOS, pulling the knife back into the wall. While he was still shaking with shock, the doors opened to reveal the same room he was fucked in, with one main difference: the water was replaced with acid. Arms untied him from the chair. He was still ballgagged. He wanted desparately to run, but there was nowhere to go. He wanted the pain to stop. He walked into the room. There were about ten ways for him to jump into that acid, and he decided that he had nothing to lose. Maybe he could be quicker than her.  
He made a dash for the edge, and was thrown back ten feet by an invisible wall of electricity. Of course. "You really haven't learned a thing. Still pathetic. If you're done trying to kill yourself, get on that platform over there (she made a platform appear) and get on your hands and knees like a dog." He looked at his bare feet, ashamed of himself. She was right. He deserved a slow and painful death. The platform she told him to get onto was horizontal, it looked like one of the panels in the floor. He cautiouly touched it with his toe, there was nothing odd about it. He obeyed, trying to make his posture similar to that of a dog.  
"Good." Before he had time to react, Adhesion Gel came from every direction, covering him, covering the platform, covering everything. It was thick and white. Great. Now he was permanently attached to a platform, on his hands and knees. He knew that he would never leave this platform, and this was the way that he would die. Suddenly, the platform turned 90 degrees to be like a wall. He was now floating over the acid. "You're worthless," said GLaDOS. He couldn't help but agree.  
Slowly, very slowly, the platform descended. Sort of like the elevator that he had been trapped in for most of these last few days. He braced himself, but he could never prepare for what was to come.  
Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely more to come.


End file.
